The present invention relates generally to printing.
Many modern computer systems and other data processing systems include printers for making substantially permanent records of information. Typically, a printer responds to commands from a computer or other device and prints the requested information without regard to the efficiency of what is requested. For example, the computer or other device may occasionally request that a blank or nearly-blank page be xe2x80x9cprinted,xe2x80x9d and a blank or nearly-blank page results. Blank pages are pages with no printed content, and often result, for example, when a document file has unnecessary blank lines at its end.
Nearly-blank pages are pages that contain so little printed matter as to be of marginal utility. Such pages are a common result, for example, of printing from web browser software. Material placed on the World Wide Web is often formatted for viewing on a display screen rather than formatted for efficient printing. Printing a web page often results in pages that may contain a header or footer or both but no other content.
The printing of nearly-blank pages has several disadvantages. Time and resources are wasted in processing the pages. The pages are often not recycled, resulting in waste or added requirements for storage space. Even if the pages are reused for further printing, the wasted trip through the printer mechanism may introduce a degree of curl to the paper, increasing the likelihood that the paper will jam in the printer when it is reused.
Some systems may suppress the processing of blank pages, for example by discarding the second of two consecutive form feed commands. However, these systems do not address the waste and inefficiency caused by the processing of nearly-blank pages.
There is a need for an improvement in printing to reduce the waste and difficulties caused by the printing of nearly-blank pages.
A system includes an operating mode in which the system detects requests to print nearly-blank pages and suppresses their printing. The detection and suppression may occur in a computer or other host device, in a printer, or in an intermediate device. A nearly-blank page may be identified in any of multiple ways. The mode may optionally be switched off so that nearly-blank pages are printed. The mode may optionally apply to only the last page in a print job.